The traditional shape of a pillow for supporting the head of a person when sleeping in bed, or the trunk of the person when sitting is a more or less erect position, is that of a rectangular prism. The body such pillow is stuffed with a resilient stuffing for example feathers or kapok, or more latterly and preferably with a manufactured material, for example foamed sythetic rubber, or polyester fibers. Generally such pillow is proportioned for use with a particular size of bed, but in most instances is of limited lateral extent such that it does not exert a cradling action on the trunk of a person when used with the body in a seated position, nor does it provide support for the arms of a person in this position.
When nursing an infant with the mother in a seated position, the weight of the infant is normally supported by the cradling arm of the mother. It is of course possible to use a traditional pillow to support the infant, and another pillow to support the back of the mother. However, it is desirable to provide a continuous support surface wherein the various portions are anchored the one by the other so as to hold each relative to the other. It is also desirable to provide in such pillow, a pillow that can be used for its normal purpose of supporting the head during sleep, and or supporting the body or portions thereof in other attitudes.